


221 Stories

by SeaweedWrites



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221 Drabbles, 221 Intertwined Stories, But nothing overt, Developing Sherlock/ John Relationship, Established Sherlock/ John Relationship, F/M, Gen, Individual Tags In Each Chapter, Johnlock - Freeform, Lots of Innuendo, M/M, No Mary, Set In Various Times Throughout And After Series, Slighty AU, Some Fluff, Some Hurt/ Comfort, Some Silliness, Some angst, Some sadness, Vague References to Sexytimes, no rosie, other characters and tags may be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaweedWrites/pseuds/SeaweedWrites
Summary: Throughout their long lives together, there are many stories that Sherlock and John could tell- some happy, some sad, none of which would be appropriate for John's blog.These are 221 of them.221 drabbles of 221 words each.





	1. Lock

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I got from MorganeUK. They are doing drabbles of 221 words each, with the last word in each ending with a B. 
> 
> I am not going to end each one with a word starting with B or give them a secret like they did, but I am going to do 221 drabbles of 221 words each. They won't be in any sort of chronological order. For the most part they should be mostly canonical, except that since the detective and the doc are a couple, there is no Mary and no Rosie. 
> 
> There will be some references to sex but there will be nothing graphic that would rate over a 'Teen' rating, if even that.
> 
> The title of each chapter will be the prompt that I wrote it for.
> 
> Since this is a bunch of drabbles, there is no beta and no one to Brit-pick. All mistakes are my own.

**Characters:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Greg Lestrade

**Tags:** Established Sherlock/ John, Sherlock and John In The Closet, Locked In

**Prompt:** Lock

**Summary:** Sherlock and John take 'In the closet' to a whole new level.

 

 

_ **Lock** _

 

 

“Whadda ya mean, the door isn't working?”

 

“What part of that don't you understand?”

 

John gave the door knob another turn and a few quick jerks, but it didn't budge.

 

“We appear to be locked in.”

 

A moment of silence.  


“And, as it seems we're in the deepest part of the building, there's no phone reception. We are well and truly stuck.”

 

“Stuck... as in... we can't get out?” John felt the panic rising in his gut. He'd never been claustrophobic before, but this was a very small, dark closet, and it was easy to imagine the walls closing in.

 

“Easy, John.” John felt a strong hand on his shoulder. “It isn't so bad. Lestrade knows what building we're in. It's not large, so it won't take them long to sweep the rooms and find us. I'd say we have... no more than three and a half hours before we're found.”

 

John willed his breathing to a normal pace. When Sherlock “guessed” at something, he was almost always right, so he believed the detective when he said how long they were going to be stuck there.

 

“Now... what to do with that time..” Sherlock's voice got low and husky.

 

John could imagine his predatory smile.

 

“I'm sure we can come up with something.”

 

 


	2. Paper Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout their long lives together, there are many stories that Sherlock and John could tell- some happy, some sad, none of which would be appropriate for John's blog.
> 
> These are 221 of them.
> 
>  
> 
> 221 drabbles of 221 words each.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea that I got from MorganeUK. They are doing drabbles of 221 words each, with the last word in each ending with a B.
> 
> I am not going to end each one with a word starting with B or give them a secret like they did, but I am going to do 221 drabbles of 221 words each. They won't be in any sort of chronological order. For the most part they should be mostly canonical, except that since the detective and the doc are a couple, there is no Mary and no Rosie.
> 
> There will be some references to sex but there will be nothing graphic that would rate over a 'Teen' rating, if even that.
> 
> The title of each chapter will be the prompt that I wrote it for.
> 
> Since this is a bunch of drabbles, there is no beta and no one to Brit-pick. All mistakes are my own.

**Characters:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson

**Tags:** Established Sherlock/ John, Sherlock Is A Baby When It Comes To Cuts, Doctor Watson At Work, Doctor Knows Best

**Prompt:** Paper Cut

**Summary:** When Sherlock gets injured, leave it to Doctor Watson to come save the day.

 

 

_ **Paper Cut** _

 

 

“Oh, don't be such a baby.”

 

Sherlock flashed John an insulted look and went back to sucking the tip of his right index finger.

 

“It's just a paper cut. It hardly even bled.”

 

The detective had to take his finger out out of his mouth to respond. “It's deep.”

 

John took the opportunity since Sherlock had exposed the finger to take a better look at it. He held Sherlock's hand tightly while he brought the index finger closer.

 

“It's not too bad. But if you want, I can kiss it and make it better.”

 

The surprised look on Sherlock's face only lasted a minute, before a sly, seductive smile replaced it.

 

“Well, you're the doctor. You know best, after all.”

 

John took Sherlock's finger and put it in his mouth, sucking on it lightly and drawing a low groan from his flatmate's lips.

 

“Hmm. I think I need to examine it a bit better.”

 

When John put the digit in his mouth again, he used his teeth to scrape against the sides of his finger, careful to avoid the cut. There was a hiss of pleasure and pain from Sherlock at the attention his finger was getting.

 

“Doctor.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I.. think I have something else that requires your attention.”

 

John smirked. “Do tell.”

 

 


	3. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout their long lives together, there are many stories that Sherlock and John could tell- some happy, some sad, none of which would be appropriate for John's blog.
> 
> These are 221 of them.
> 
>  
> 
> 221 drabbles of 221 words each.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea that I got from MorganeUK. They are doing drabbles of 221 words each, with the last word in each ending with a B.
> 
> I am not going to end each one with a word starting with B or give them a secret like they did, but I am going to do 221 drabbles of 221 words each. They won't be in any sort of chronological order. For the most part they should be mostly canonical, except that since the detective and the doc are a couple, there is no Mary and no Rosie.
> 
> There will be some references to sex but there will be nothing graphic that would rate over a 'Teen' rating, if even that.
> 
> The title of each chapter will be the prompt that I wrote it for.
> 
> Since this is a bunch of drabbles, there is no beta and no one to Brit-pick. All mistakes are my own.

**Characters:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson,

**Tags:** Established Sherlock/ John, Marriage, Honeymoon, Beach Getaway

**Prompt:** Sunset

**Summary:** A private beach- the perfect place to get away after a marriage that was a very long time coming. 

 

 

_ **Sunset** _

 

 

John squeezed Sherlock's hand. Their fingers intertwined, his long, musician's fingers and John's short, stocky, ones fit surprisingly well together despite their differences.

 

It was a perfect metaphor for the two of them.

 

It was rare that they showed affection to each other outside the confines of Baker Street. It wasn't that either of them were worried what other people thought. Sherlock had made it perfectly clear many times that other than John, he didn't give a rat's arse what others thought about him.

 

But it was... more personal than that. What they had... it was theirs, and theirs alone- something they didn't need to show the world. They knew how they felt about each other, and that was all that mattered.

 

The deep red sun cast an auburn hue on the ocean as they stared at the sunset. It had been John's idea to find somewhere warm and sunny for their honeymoon. Sherlock had initially rejected the idea of a beach, as they were pale Englishmen with a propensity for burning in the smallest amount of sunlight.

 

When John told him they'd have their own personal beach, where they could make love under the moonlight, Sherlock was on board.

 

Soon the moon would chase the sun away, and John could tell Sherlock how much he loved him, no words needed.

 

 

 


	4. Award

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout their long lives together, there are many stories that Sherlock and John could tell- some happy, some sad, none of which would be appropriate for John's blog.
> 
> These are 221 of them.
> 
>  
> 
> 221 drabbles of 221 words each.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea that I got from MorganeUK. They are doing drabbles of 221 words each, with the last word in each ending with a B.
> 
> I am not going to end each one with a word starting with B or give them a secret like they did, but I am going to do 221 drabbles of 221 words each. They won't be in any sort of chronological order. For the most part they should be mostly canonical, except that since the detective and the doc are a couple, there is no Mary and no Rosie.
> 
> There will be some references to sex but there will be nothing graphic that would rate over a 'Teen' rating, if even that.
> 
> The title of each chapter will be the prompt that I wrote it for.
> 
> Since this is a bunch of drabbles, there is no beta and no one to Brit-pick. All mistakes are my own.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (And I apologize that I have not been keeping to my 1-2 a week schedule. I just changed jobs and things are a tad hectic here. But I hope to get back to it as soon as things calm down, which should be in the next week or so- wishful thinking there.)

**Characters:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Greg Lestrade

**Tags:** Sherlock/ John Friendship, Pre-Relationship Sherlock/ John, Black Eye, Doctor John Watson, Greg Is An Enabler 

**Prompt:** Award

**Summary:** Something as silly as a black eye won't keep Sherlock Holmes down. 

 

 

_ **Award** _

 

John shouldn't have been surprised when he got home from work- tired and grumpy from a particularly rough day- only to find Sherlock laying on the couch, holding a bag of frozen peas to his head.

 

Suddenly, the rest of the day was forgotten.

 

“Sherlock! What happened?”

 

“I was chasing a suspect when he decided to make a stand.”

 

“Let me see.” John pulled the bag away- there was a nice shiner on Sherlock's left eye. It was swollen shut- black and purple and angry, but the orbital bone didn't look like it was broken. Gently, John put the bag back and laid Sherlock's hand on top to hold it tight.

 

“Alright, no need to go to hospital, just take it easy for a few days.”

 

That lasted all of thirty minutes, when Lestrade's heavy footsteps thumped up the stairs.

 

“Locked door murder in Kew Gardens. Will you come?”

 

Sherlock jumped up, the eye almost forgotten. “Of course.”

 

“Sherlock, no. You can't even see out of your left eye.”

 

“John, a locked door murder, that's my favourite!”

 

John sighed, he was like a child being denied his sweeties.

 

“Fine. Go. I swear, you need an award for the most annoying flatmate ever.”

 

The smile on Sherlock's face made all the annoyance worth it.

 

 


	5. Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout their long lives together, there are many stories that Sherlock and John could tell- some happy, some sad, none of which would be appropriate for John's blog.
> 
> These are 221 of them.
> 
>  
> 
> 221 drabbles of 221 words each.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea that I got from MorganeUK. They are doing drabbles of 221 words each, with the last word in each ending with a B.
> 
> I am not going to end each one with a word starting with B or give them a secret like they did, but I am going to do 221 drabbles of 221 words each. They won't be in any sort of chronological order. For the most part they should be mostly canonical, except that since the detective and the doc are a couple, there is no Mary and no Rosie.
> 
> There will be some references to sex but there will be nothing graphic that would rate over a 'Teen' rating, if even that.
> 
> The title of each chapter will be the prompt that I wrote it for.
> 
> Since this is a bunch of drabbles, there is no beta and no one to Brit-pick. All mistakes are my own.

**Characters:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Greg Lestrade

**Tags:** Established Sherlock/ John Relationship, Older Sherlock, Older John, Thoughtful Sherlock, Sussex Downs, Bees

**Prompt:** Twilight

**Summary:** As evening falls, Sherlock contemplates his past, and his future. 

 

 

_ **Twilight** _

 

 

Evening fell upon London, The daylight was dying, and the nighttime version of London was slowly stretching and groaning and twinkling to life.

 

This was Sherlock's favorite time, when day turned to night, and a whole new side of his town started to stir. London at night was nothing like during the day. It was scarier, more exciting, more... alive.

 

He stood in front of one of the tall windows in his flat on Baker Street, watching the people and cars pass. So many lives, so many strands on the web, inextricably intertwined.

 

It was both fascinating and terrifying at the same time.

 

And, every by his side, has been John.

 

His John.

 

The man he fought for. The man he died for.

 

The man who was currently asleep in his bed after a rather vigorous round of lovemaking.

 

The man who he was finally allowing himself to grow old with.

 

The cases came less often now, and soon Sherlock would have to talk to John about retiring to Sussex Downs and starting a bee colony.

 

But not quite yet.

 

“Sherlock. Come back to bed.” John's voice carried down the hallway and into the living room of 221B.

 

“In a moment, John.”

 

With one last plaintive look out the window, Sherlock turned towards the bedroom, and his certain future.

 


	6. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout their long lives together, there are many stories that Sherlock and John could tell- some happy, some sad, none of which would be appropriate for John's blog.
> 
> These are 221 of them.
> 
>  
> 
> 221 drabbles of 221 words each.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea that I got from MorganeUK. They are doing drabbles of 221 words each, with the last word in each ending with a B.
> 
> I am not going to end each one with a word starting with B or give them a secret like they did, but I am going to do 221 drabbles of 221 words each. They won't be in any sort of chronological order. For the most part they should be mostly canonical, except that since the detective and the doc are a couple, there is no Mary and no Rosie.
> 
> There will be some references to sex but there will be nothing graphic that would rate over a 'Teen' rating, if even that.
> 
> The title of each chapter will be the prompt that I wrote it for.
> 
> Since this is a bunch of drabbles, there is no beta and no one to Brit-pick. All mistakes are my own.

**Characters:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson,

**Tags:** Burgeoning Sherlock/ John Relationship, New Relationship, Doubts, Light Angst

**Prompt:** Dawn

**Summary:** Sherlock's fear rises like the sun in the sky.

 

 

_ **Dawn** _

 

 

Subtle light filtered in from a break between the curtains in Sherlock's room, rousing him from his light sleep.

 

He was syrupy slow, groggy as he opened his eyes and let the dappled sunlight fill his vision.

 

He blinked a couple of times- still in that odd, dreamlike state of semi-wakefulness before the world comes crashing back in.

 

And when it did, it crashed hard.

 

Sherlock could feel the left side of the bed shift slightly as he sat up.

 

That was when he remembered.

 

Last night.

 

Last night was the first night he'd shared a bed with John Watson.

 

Sherlock couldn't help but look over to his side, where John was laying on his back- splayed out, the covers rucked down to his waist, giving the barest hint of a light brown trail of hair that led from his belly to places below.

 

That certainly gave a stir to certain places below for Sherlock.

 

Last night had certainly been an eventful one. A row over something so minor that Sherlock had deleted from his hard drive led to frantic kissing and touching, and “Bed, now.”

 

And now this.

 

He dreaded the conversation that would be happening soon.

 

But for now, he enjoyed the moment, watching John sleep, not a care in the world.

 

The world would have to crumble later.

 

 


	7. Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout their long lives together, there are many stories that Sherlock and John could tell- some happy, some sad, none of which would be appropriate for John's blog.
> 
> These are 221 of them.
> 
>  
> 
> 221 drabbles of 221 words each.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea that I got from MorganeUK. They are doing drabbles of 221 words each, with the last word in each ending with a B.
> 
> I am not going to end each one with a word starting with B or give them a secret like they did, but I am going to do 221 drabbles of 221 words each. They won't be in any sort of chronological order. For the most part they should be mostly canonical, except that since the detective and the doc are a couple, there is no Mary and no Rosie.
> 
> There will be some references to sex but there will be nothing graphic that would rate over a 'Teen' rating, if even that.
> 
> The title of each chapter will be the prompt that I wrote it for.
> 
> Since this is a bunch of drabbles, there is no beta and no one to Brit-pick. All mistakes are my own.

**Characters:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson

**Tags:** Sherlock/ John Friendship, Pre-Relationship Sherlock/ John, Pining John, Lonely John

**Prompt:** Key

**Summary:** Home is where the heart is. 

 

 

_ **Key** _

 

 

John was tired of his flat, tired of his job, tired of being alone.

 

He was just tired.

 

After the fall, John couldn't stay in 221B any more. He found a flat as far as he could from Baker Street, and it's memories.

 

It'd been a long two years. When Sherlock popped up, interrupting yet another of John's failing dates, he wasn't sure if he was happy he didn't have to make an excuse to never see her again, or pissed at Sherlock's idea of a joke- popping up like he'd never 'died'.

 

Since then, Sherlock had tried to get John to come with him on cases, but he'd refused. He couldn't simply shrug this off and say 'Oh, it's fine. I'll just pretend like nothing happened.'

 

John grieved for his best friend. His whole world shattered that day on the roof of St. Bart's.

 

John unlocked the door of his flat. He was about to put his key chain down, when he saw it.

 

After Sherlock's 'death', he'd never given his key back to Mrs. Hudson.

 

He still had his key to Baker Street.

 

His mind was already made up by the time he put his keys back in his pocket.

 

He'd come back to this flat one more time, to pack his things.

 

It was time to go home.

 


	8. Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout their long lives together, there are many stories that Sherlock and John could tell- some happy, some sad, none of which would be appropriate for John's blog.
> 
> These are 221 of them.
> 
>  
> 
> 221 drabbles of 221 words each.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea that I got from MorganeUK. They are doing drabbles of 221 words each, with the last word in each ending with a B.
> 
> I am not going to end each one with a word starting with B or give them a secret like they did, but I am going to do 221 drabbles of 221 words each. They won't be in any sort of chronological order. For the most part they should be mostly canonical, except that since the detective and the doc are a couple, there is no Mary and no Rosie.
> 
> There will be some references to sex but there will be nothing graphic that would rate over a 'Teen' rating, if even that.
> 
> The title of each chapter will be the prompt that I wrote it for.
> 
> Since this is a bunch of drabbles, there is no beta and no one to Brit-pick. All mistakes are my own.

**Characters:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson

**Tags:** Established Sherlock/ John, Tuxedos, Operas

**Prompt:** Concert/ Opera

**Summary:** A night at the Opera, Sherlock and John style.

 

 

_ **Concert/ Opera** _

 

 

“John, why do I have to do this?” Sherlock tugged at the collar of his tuxedo. This was far from the first time wore one, but despite his love of well tailored suits, he could never get used to how constricting and itchy they were.

 

“You look quite handsome.” John leaned up, giving Sherlock a kiss on the lips and straightening his black tie.

 

“But I hate the opera.” Sherlock grumbled.

 

“Sherlock.” John sighed. “It isn't every day I win two tickets to the Royal Opera House. 'Semiramide' is supposed to be excellent. It's an epic tragedy by Rossini. I thought it'd be up your strata.”

 

Sherlock couldn't help but think about how much cajoling it had taken to get Mycroft to take his parents to 'Les Miserables' instead of him.

 

And now John was making him go to an opera- that was ten times worse.

 

“Opera is not 'up my strata', John.”

 

“These tickets are worth more than two hundred pounds a piece! Come on. Please do this for me, Sherlock. It'd mean a lot to me.”

 

Sherlock was about to argue when John flashed a predatory look.

 

“Do this, and I'll make it worth your while.”

 

The opera was better than Sherlock expected, and what happened after made it all worth it.

 


	9. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout their long lives together, there are many stories that Sherlock and John could tell- some happy, some sad, none of which would be appropriate for John's blog.
> 
> These are 221 of them.
> 
>  
> 
> 221 drabbles of 221 words each.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea that I got from MorganeUK. They are doing drabbles of 221 words each, with the last word in each ending with a B.
> 
> I am not going to end each one with a word starting with B or give them a secret like they did, but I am going to do 221 drabbles of 221 words each. They won't be in any sort of chronological order. For the most part they should be mostly canonical, except that since the detective and the doc are a couple, there is no Mary and no Rosie.
> 
> There will be some references to sex but there will be nothing graphic that would rate over a 'Teen' rating, if even that.
> 
> The title of each chapter will be the prompt that I wrote it for.
> 
> Since this is a bunch of drabbles, there is no beta and no one to Brit-pick. All mistakes are my own.

**Characters:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson

**Tags:** Burgeoning Sherlock / John Relationship, Sexy Times, Nothing Explicit, Biting

**Prompt:** Tooth / Teeth

**Summary:** Sherlock found new ways to bring John pleasure.

 

 

_ **Tooth / Teeth** _

 

If there was one thing that Sherlock Holmes never ceased to search for, it was knowledge.

 

He strived to learn new facts every day, from the most banal (over 90% of weight loss is through exhalation- carbon dioxide is heavier than the air we breathe in), to the most obscure (most toilets flush in E Flat)- there wasn't anything he didn't want to learn.

 

And was especially true when he entered into a relationship with John Watson.

 

Since they became more than flatmates, Sherlock's learning took a steep upward curve.

 

He'd never payed much attention to his own body. It was merely his transport. Sure, he had urges, and when they became too distracting, he'd take himself in hand and relieve his tension.

 

But when John came into the picture, Sherlock had to learn an entirely new body- what John liked, what turned him on, what to avoid.

 

It didn't long for Sherlock to find one of John's weak spots- teeth. More specifically, Sherlock's teeth on whichever of John's body parts he could reach.

 

Sherlock learned that John's favorite areas were his ear lobes and fingers.

 

It became a game to Sherlock- how far could he go before it became too much?

 

It was a game he became an expert at.

 

Much to both the chagrin and pleasure of John Watson.

 


	10. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout their long lives together, there are many stories that Sherlock and John could tell- some happy, some sad, none of which would be appropriate for John's blog.
> 
> These are 221 of them.
> 
>  
> 
> 221 drabbles of 221 words each.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea that I got from MorganeUK. They are doing drabbles of 221 words each, with the last word in each ending with a B.
> 
> I am not going to end each one with a word starting with B or give them a secret like they did, but I am going to do 221 drabbles of 221 words each. They won't be in any sort of chronological order. For the most part they should be mostly canonical, except that since the detective and the doc are a couple, there is no Mary and no Rosie.
> 
> There will be some references to sex but there will be nothing graphic that would rate over a 'Teen' rating, if even that.
> 
> The title of each chapter will be the prompt that I wrote it for.
> 
> Since this is a bunch of drabbles, there is no beta and no one to Brit-pick. All mistakes are my own.

**Characters:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Greg Lestrade

**Tags:** Established Sherlock/ John Relationship, Older Sherlock, Older John

**Prompt:** Chase

**Summary** : As John got older, the thrill of the chase started to lose its luster.

 

 

_ **Chase** _

 

 

John panted, pressing his hand against the wall, gasping desperately for breath.

 

“I'm not as young as I used to be.” He grumbled to himself.

 

As he looked up, he saw Sherlock, still giving chase to the suspect- who was already halfway down the alleyway.

 

A few moments later, two police officers sprinted past him. A third stopped when he saw John.

 

“Are you alright, sir?” The kid couldn't have been over twenty years old. It occurred to John that he wouldn't even had been born when he and Sherlock started working together.

 

“It's John. And I'm fine. Go get em.”

 

“Yes, sir.” The kid ran down the alley, towards the rest of them.

 

Thirty minutes later, they were all back on the main road. The suspect, black eye already swelling, was in the back of the car. Sherlock was sitting on a bench, still trying to catch his own breath.

 

“Well, that was tedious.” Sherlock grumbled.

 

John had to chuckle. “Sherlock, we can't do this forever. We aren't getting any younger. Even Greg retired years ago.”

 

Sherlock nodded. “I've been looking at a place in Sussex. It has bees.”

 

“Can you give this all up? The thrill of the chase?”

 

Sherlock flashed a warm smile. “I'll go anywhere as long as you follow.”

 

“Deal.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a particular posting schedule, when I will get these up. I am shooting for at least a couple a week. I don't have them all done, but I am ahead enough that I have a couple months worth if I stick to that. If I get a fire up my tailpipe and write a lot at once, I may post more.


End file.
